The techniques of training or teaching through the use of subliminal audio signals is well known, as presented, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,795 to Corrigan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,676 to Becker. In such methodology an audio recording, typically on audiotape, is prepared with a recording of a desired spoken message at a first, low volume. This is the subliminal message signal. A second audio signal, typically music, is also impressed on the recording medium at a second, higher amplitude. The second signal masks the first such that the first cannot be perceived by the listener upon playback. The theory of subliminal perception states that while the first, subliminal signal cannot be perceived in the normal manner, its existence on the recording medium and playback at a subliminal level results in the unconscious receipt of the signal and a corresponding effect upon the listener. Depending on the content of the subliminally recorded message, such recordings have been used for a variety of training regimens, such as weight control, smoking cessation, memory development, and the like.
Because a subliminal recording, by definition, includes a message signal which is not intended to be consciously perceived by the listener in the normal manner, the listener is not likely to be consciously "aware" of the existence of a subliminal message in a recording. Despite some questions as to the actual effect of such signals, prohibitions exist against the use of such material in certain situations, such as in broadcast advertisements, to guard against the presentation of such material to those not consenting to its use.
On the other hand, the user of a subliminal recording has the vital concern that the intended subliminal message is in fact there. The user, having invested in the recording, properly has the interest that, for example, the stop-smoking tape he purchased does indeed have a motivation message to assist him or her in his quest. In addition, the user may wish to be assured that the content of the subliminal track is acceptable, and does not contain material which he or she would find objectionable or improper for the intended purpose. Since the very essence of a subliminal recording is that the subliminal message cannot be perceived normally, that quality serves as a bar to verification of its existence.
Other than at the master recording level, where the subliminal and supraliminal mask signals are blended together and thus can be identified, it's extremely difficult to confirm the existence of a subliminal message signal on a recording. This leaves the recording manufacturer with the risk of claims that the subliminal message is non-existent or other than what it is alleged to be, and places the user of the recording in the uncomfortable position of being unable to verify the legitimacy and suitability of the product he has obtained.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a subliminal recording bearing a subliminal message track, the presence of which can be verified using a minimal amount of equipment.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a subliminal message recording which can be verified by the user.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a subliminal message recording in which the level of the subliminal recording can be raised without damaging the subliminal nature of the track.